


The Party, Oh Lysandra

by PropShopHannah



Series: Throne of Glass prompts and asks [5]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, lysaedion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: @yumna402 asks: “Oooh maybe lysandra being drunk and playing with Aedion’s hair. Or Rowan drunk. I’m so used to seeing Rowan serious I really want to see what he’d do with aelin if he was drunk”





	1. Part 1

“And up we go,” said Aedion, throwing Lysandra’s arm around his neck and hauling her off the back seat and into his arms. He hip-checked the door closed, and waved bye to the uber driver. Then he headed up the stairs to their apartment.

He was still pretty lit from the joint bachelorette/bachelor party he’d thrown Rowan and Aelin, but nowhere near as drunk as Lysandra. It probably didn’t help that she weighed a buck twenty wet.

Halfway up the third flight of stairs– _cuz there was no elevator in this ancient-ass building_ –Lysandra began to giggle. Aedion looked down at her.

“Is someone pretending to be asleep so she won’t have to walk?” She sat up.

“No,” she said. Then she broke into a giggle fit. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the apartment door. He went to put her down.

“Nooo,” she protested, clinging to his neck. “I like it when you do the walking for me. It’s nice.”

“Well, I’m glad you appreciate it, but daddy’s gotta take a pis, babe. Why don’t you sit tight here on the bed and I’ll be right back.”

It wasn’t a question. He set her down on their bed and went into the bathroom. She made a show of crossing her arms and pouting. He laughed at her. When he came back into the bedroom she was lying naked on the bed. He couldn’t help his body’s reaction.

“Need a shirt?” he said, going straight for the dresser and pulling the first shirt he could find out and tossing it to her. Still pouting, she pulled it on over her head. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the bed next to her.

“Why are you still making a pouty face,” he said.

“Because,” she said, stomping her heels on the bed and crossing her arms. “I don’t like it when you spend time alone with your penis without me.” He had to hold his breath to stop from laughing. She was being ridiculous.

“Babe, don’t be jealous,” he said. “You get to spend time your lady parts when I’m not around. I don’t get mad.”

“You don’t like me anymore,” she said stomping her heel on the bed. Aedion snorted and motioned to his erection.

“Clearly, that’s not true.”

“I wish I had a penis,” she slurred. Aedion was too drunk to prevent himself from flat out laughing at her. It only pissed her off more.

“Babe, why would you want a penis? Your vagina and vulva are very nice.” She jumped off the bed flailing her arms at him.

“Don play stupid wimme, Aedion,” she yelled. “We all know how much you like peniszz… penai?” She was so cute when she was drunk and confused.

“Penis-es,” he offered.

“Don’t correct me. Like you’re sooo much better.” She stormed to the nightstand and pulled out the small rubber dildo they sometimes used. Brandishing it over her head, she said, “THESE. You like these!”

Aedion was glad he’d already used the bathroom because he was laughing so hard he was about to piss himself on an empty bladder. She jumped onto the bed and sat cross legged in front of him. She turned the dildo to vibrate and used it to poke his actual penis–the same way a child might poke a sleeping person.

Aedion made to grab it from her, but she stretched backward and held it high over her head. He took the opportunity to glance at her fully exposed lady parts and said, “I like what you have, too, babe.”

“Then why was _Gar-rett_ at the party tonight?”

 _And here we go_ , Aedion thought.

Garrett was a guy Aedion dated his sophomore year of college. He was the captain of their university’s ice hockey team, and he had spent a lot of time helping Aedion become a better defenseman. He’d dated other guys, and women, before but never for as long as he’d been with Garrett. Well, until Lysandra. They’d been together for three years.

“Babe, you know Garrett is friends with Rowan. I couldn’t not invite him.”

“Yes-huh.”

“Can I have the dildo, please?” She looked personally offended by the request.

“No. It’s mine now. It would never invite Garrett to our party.” She cradled the still vibrating dildo in her arms and began to sniffle.

“Babe, are you crying?” he said, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap–careful to pull her shirt down to keep her covered.

“No,” she said wiping away tears.

“Awe, baby,” he cooed, pulling her up close to smoosh her face with his. “You know I only have eyes for you. You’re my one and only. I love you.” She sniffled and looked at him innocently.

“You mean that?”

“You know I do,” he said. “Now can I have to dildo back?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I wanted to poke you with it,” she said with a not-so-innocent grin.

“That’s funny,” he said. “Cuz I had something I wanted to poke you with.” Distracting her with a kiss, he ripped the dildo from her hands and threw it onto the floor. She squealed and let him tackle her on the bed.

[END]


	2. Part 2

Lysandra opened her mouth for Aedion immediately. She tasted like booze and berry lipgloss. She slipped her hands beneath his boxers had him inside her a second later. Full and thick and warm.

“Oh, fuck,” Aedion said, pulling out. “Babe, we need a condom.” She rolled her eyes and leaned over to her nightstand. Mumbling something about how she was on the pill. She ripped open a condom and began rolling it onto Aedion.

At least she tried to anyway.

“It’s not working,” she grumbled as he went soft.

“Hold on,” he said, stroking himself. It didn’t work. Lysandra looked like she was going to cry. She stomped her heel onto the bed again.

“You had too much booze, Aedion.”

Then it happened.

He saw the thoughts flash across her eyes. Saw the moment her face went pale, the moment she took a too deep breath because she was about to start ugly crying.

 _Aw shit,_ he thought. Her face crumbled.

“You’re not attracted to me anymore,” she wailed. She gasped and choked for breath. “You like Garrett more than meeee.”

“Awe, baby,” Aedion said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her. “You know that’s not true.”

“Yez, it is,” she slurred. She covered her face with her hands.

“Lys, I only invited Garrett tonight because he’s friends with Row–”

“It’s because I don’t have a penis, and _he_ does!” Aedion laughed, and laid her out on the bed next to him.

“Lys, look at me,” he said, pulling her hands away from her face. “You know that’s not true.” He slipped a hand under her shirt and drew tiny circles with his thumb across her waist. She stopped crying. He smiled. “This usually happens when dudes have too much to drink. It’s not you, babe. It’s me. You know you’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen.”

She sniffled and said, “That’s true.”

“And you know that no man could ever replace you, you know why?”

“Why?” Her tears were gone.

“Because you’re smart, and funny, and beautiful,” he slid his hand to grasp one of her breasts, pushing up her shirt all the way and exposing her to him. “And their ain’t no man out there who has anything that revs my engine like these tits.”

Her eyes went molten. He bent to suck and bite at the nipple closest to his mouth.

“You promise?” she moaned.

“Fuck yeah,” he said.

“I want you,” she whispered, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes. Fuck, he wanted her too, but he’d screwed himself when he’d chosen to drink himself silly earlier. A hand job, or oral sex would definitely get him off, but his girl was feeling insecure. It wasn’t about him.

He nipped at one of her breasts and popped off the bed. He was back a second later, dildo in hand. Her eyes were still closed, back slightly arched–anticipating where he’d touch her next. He smiled and turned on the dildo.

Immediately her knees bent up off the bed, and he wasted no time rubbing the device gently across her legs. She moaned.

“You like that, baby?” he asked, watching her face. She gripped the pillow beneath her head, eyes still closed, teeth still digging into her bottom lip.

“Mhmm,” she said, nodding.

He knelt between her legs, pulling them up and over his knees and sunk the vibrator into her. He watched where he gently pushed and pulled at it, mesmerized. He circled it around, pressed it in at different angles, went slow and fast. He went to massage one of her breasts with his free hand, but hers were already there. She worked and pulled and rolled her breasts and nipples in her hands, and it was so hot he just watched.

He knew she was close when she began moving her hips more wildly and digging her heels into his thighs. She came apart in front of him, pulling him down to feel the weight of his body on hers.

When it was over, she took the dildo from him.

“Did you like that, baby?” he whispered, kissing her neck and ear. She nodded, breathless.

“I wanna make you feel good,” she said, hitching her feet inside the band of his boxers and pulling them down. He felt her bring the still wet, still vibrating device between his cheeks. She sunk the tip, gently working him open.

“Oh fuck. Lys,” he groaned, leaning forward and bracing himself around her. He pushed his ass ever so slightly into the air. With her free hand she reached into her nightstand for a bottle of lube, then messily–and without looking–squeezed way too much onto his ass. He didn’t care. As soon as it slicked the dildo, she pushed it inside him.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he groaned.

She used her other hand to stroke his length between them. Three pumps and five tugs later he came onto her stomach, hot and wet and sticky. With nothing but her name on his breath and his teeth in her bottom lip.

“I guess, if I use a dildo on you, it’s kind of like I have my own penis,” she said. He laughed and kissed her.

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PropShopHannah on Tumblr


End file.
